La Nueva Virginia
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny decide cambiar a largo del verano. Un rubio se interesa por ella y los dos juntos deciden sacar a la gente de sus casillas.ACABADA!
1. Cambios en el tren

1.- Cambios en el tren  
  
Hacía apenas cinco minutos que Virginia acababa de cambiar. Era otra. Ya no era Ginny. NO era la dulce, callada y tímida Ginny, enamorada del Niño qué vivió. Ahora era Virginia. La astuta, sexy, y sensual Virginia Weasley. En el momento que se montó en el Expreso de Hogwarts decidió cambiar. Llevaba pensándolo todo el verano. Estaba harta del trío de siempre, de Harry, el salvador del mundo y de su hermano, saliendo con Hermione, todo el día enrollándose.  
  
Virginia cogió su maleta y se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta para salir del compartimento. "¿A donde vas, Ginny?"preguntó Harry mirándola. "A ver,¿es que estas taaaan aburrido que te interesas por mi? Vive tu vida, Potter." Le dijo Virginia, rodando los ojos y mirándole fijamente. Eso si había sido un cambio. Ron sacó la lengua de la garganta de Hermione y la miró. "Ginny,¿que te pasa?" le dijo Ron levantándose y acercándose a ella. "OH vamos Ron, olvídame" y con esto ultimo salió de su vagón buscando uno vació en donde poder olvidarse de todos.  
  
Encontró uno vació a unos 4 o 5 del de su hermano y entró. Nada mas sentarse soltó la risa contenida. No paraba de reírse...La cara de los tres era para una foto... Estaban pasmados... "¿Qué es tan gracioso, Weasley?" esas palabras dichas con tanta arrogancia solo podrían ser de alguien. "Jajaja...de...de...Potter y mi hermano" le respondió Virginia, sin parar de reírse. Le daba igual que fuera Malfoy. Le daba igual lo que dijera, ahora mismo solo tenía en su mente la imagen de los dichos. "MmMm...A ver...tu eres Ginny Weasley, ¿no? Solo lo digo por tu pelo porque físicamente y por tu personalidad no pareces ella, la verdad" Meditó Malfoy. Virginia había cambiado tanto el verano que no parecía la misma que antes, a parte de su cambio de personalidad. Ahora se podía decir que era GUAPA y estaba BUENA. Había crecido bastante, hasta ser casi igual de alta que su hermano. Estaba delgada, tenía unas piernas largas y perfectas, curvas en todos los lugares perfectos y un buen pecho. No tenía apenas pecas, sus ojos marrones se habían vuelto de un color miel, los labios los tenía mas gruesos que antes y el pelo, que ahora le llegaba por la cadera, era de un color rojo oscuro y no un rojo anaranjado como cuando era pequeña. "Mira, para aclararte todas las dudas, si Soy Virginia Weasley y si ya se que estoy buena" le dijo Virginia. Malfoy se acercó un poco mas a ella. "Y porque te reías de ellos?" le preguntó curiosamente Malfoy. "Me parece que no es de tu incumbencia...pero bueno...te lo diré...no me importa...pues resulta que Harry, Ron y Hermione están acostumbrados a la Ginny dulce y callada y buena que esta enamorada del niño que vivió y resulta que hoy mas o menos he mandado a Potter a la mierda...si les vieras las caras...se han quedado pasmados...¡Jajajaja...me parece que van a tener que soportar mucho mas que esto...!"dijo Virginia volviéndose a reír. "Has cambiado ¿no?" le preguntó Malfoy. Estaba bastante interesado en la chica. Ahora parecía diferente. Mas Slytherin que Gryffindor. "Ya no eres una de esas gryffs siempre con su lealtad y estúpido honor, ugh" dijo Malfoy. "Ahora soy Virginia, encantada" dijo tendiéndole la mano. Malfoy la agarro y se la besó. "Lo mismo digo" dijo con su típica sonrisa de Draco* soy el tío mas bueno del mundo * Malfoy. De repente, Virginia empezó a escuchar voces llamándola. "Mmmm...Malfoy...¿me harías un pequeño favor?" le suplicó Virginia con ojos de cachorrito. "¿Cual?" le preguntó con curiosidad. Las voces se acercaban así que corrió a su maleta saco un pintalabios rojo pasión, se pintó los labios y se acerco a Draco.Le puso un poco de pintalabios a el y se lo extendió para que pareciera que le había besado. "Ahh...ya se lo que intentas Weasley..."dijo Malfoy sonriendo... "pero a mi no me guts a de esta manera...lo prefiero así" y justo cuando abrieron la puerta, Draco se abalanzó sobre Virginia, besándola. Rápidamente la lengua de ella lamió los labios de el pidiendo entrada. Draco le abrió la boca y sus lenguas empezaron a jugar. Virginia rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos mientras jugaba con su pelo y Draco la agarró por la cintura acarieciándole la espalda. A lo lejos escuchaba a su hermano, Harry y Hermione gritándole. Abrió los ojos y miro por encima del hombro de Draco. Ron estaba mas furioso de lo que había estado en su vida, Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Hermione se tapaba la boca. De pronto ya no estaba pegada a Draco y su hermano estaba mirándola demasiado enfadado como para poder decirle algo. "¿Qué haces Ron? Ya puedes ir pidiéndole perdón" le mandó Virginia, mirando a Draco que estaba en el suelo. "¿Qué dices Ginny? ¿Quién te ha puesto un hechizo? ¿Cómo puedes estar con ese?"dijo Ron señalando a Malfoy. "Abre los ojos Ron, y por favor deja de llamarme Ginny. Me da ganas de vomitar. O me llamas Virginia o simplemente no me llames porque no te voy a contestar por otro nombre. Si no te gusta lo que ves te jodes porque esto es lo que hay. Y no me puedes decir nada porque me este liando con Malfoy ¿o acaso yo te digo algo cuando he tenido que soportar durante todos los putos días de verano a ti y a Hermione besándoos?" Ron se quedó sin palabras. "Y ahora fuera. Me molestáis la vista" dijo haciendo una mueca de asco de la que se rió Draco "Aire" dijo empujándolos mientras cerraba con un conjuro la puerta y dejaba fuera a tres chicos demasiado impresionados como para reaccionar. "Levántate Ferret" dijo Virginia tendiéndole la mano. "Ok, ya va, Weasel ( N.A.: en ingles significa comadreja, entonces como el apellido de Ginny es Weasley pues Weasel se parece mucho. Y Ferret significa Hurón. Lo llama así por lo que paso con Moody en el cuarto libro)" dijo Draco cogiéndole la mano. "Llámame Virginia, dragón" dijo Virginia sensualmente. "Besas bien..." dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella. "¿Te ha gustado?¿Has visto la caras de esos? Jajaja, no podía soportar mas la risa...estaban en estado de shock jajajajajajaj" dijo Virginia sin parar de reírse. "Ugh, dan asco...pero ha sido graciosamente divertido...¿que tal si repetimos en la cena?" dijo Draco. "El juego acaba de comenzar, dragón" dijo Virginia a la vez que se echaba encima de Draco de nuevo y empezaba a besarle.  
  
Cuando se bajaron del tren Draco y Ginny caminaron juntos en silencio hacia el castillo. "Ginny, sepárate ahora mismo de ese idiota si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias" chilló Ron detrás de Virginia. Esta simplemente se limitó a andar hacia delante sin contestarle, aunque sabia que no iba a parar de chillarle. Tras decir un par de estupideces mas, Virginia se paró en seco, se dió la vuelta y se acercó silenciosamente a Ron. "Te lo voy a decir una vez Ron, solo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Así que escucha atentamente. DÉJAME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ EN PAZ, ¿vale?" dijo Virginia con un tono que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Después de decir esto simplemente se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando con Draco, pero esta vez le cogió la mano.  
  
Entraron al castilla poco después y se pararon frente a la puerta. "¿Preparado para asustar a mas gente?" le preguntó Virginia a Draco antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor. "Preparado para sacarlos de sus casillas" dijo a la vez que la agarraba para darle un breve beso. 


	2. Flipando en Hogwarts

Aquí va el 2º capit. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, nada esmio, excepto la idea. Aunque me moriría por que Draco fuera mio*-*  
  
2.- Flipando en Hogwarts  
  
"¿Preparado para asustar a má gente?" le preguntó Virginia a Draco antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor. "Preparado para sacarlos de sus casillas" dijo a la vez que la agarraba para darle un breve beso. "Ey" dijo Virginia después de separarse "¿que confianzas son esas dragón?" le preguntó inocentemente. "La que tu me has dado pelirroja" le dijo Draco. "No me llames pelirroja" le dijo la chica jugando con la corbata de Draco. "Pues tu me llamas Dragón" le dijo el.  
"Entonces vale" dijo Virginia sonriéndole.  
"Vamos, que va a empezar la selección" dijo Draco agarrándole la mano.  
"Espera, ¿dónde nos vamos a sentar, en Gryffindor o en Slytherin?" le preguntó ella. "Pff...me gustaría ver la cara de los Slytherin...porque tu ya has visto las caras de cara-rajada y de tu hermano sobre protector" dijo el haciendo un pucherito.  
"Ok. Slytherins, ¡preparaos!" dijo Virginia cogiéndole la mano a Draco y entrando por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Draco caminó con chulería hacia la mesa de su casa con Virginia de la mano. Cuando llegó se sentó y puso a su "chica" encima suya. Todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se dirigieron a la nueva pareja. Draco se acerco al cuello de Virginia. "¿Les impresionamos un poco?" le susurró en su oído. Ella asintió. Draco hizo visible su boca en el cuello de Virginia y se lo empezó a besar. "Ah no dragón, chupetones no...que quedan muy feos y después todo el mundo te mira, y no a la cara sino al cuello...como si hubieras cometido un crimen..."le dijo ella separándolo. "Me gusta como hueles..." dijo imitando la voz de un niño pequeño cuando le pide algo a su madre... "Lo siento dragón...bésame en la boca si quieres...si no nada..." dijo ella pretendiendo levantántarse... "AH no..."le dijo el antes de agarrarla de nuevo y besarla. "¿Que miráis?" le gritó a todo el mundo que miraba cuando hubo acabado de besar a Virginia "Comed y dejarnos en paz" el banquete acababa de empezar y la ceremonia de selección ya había pasado. "Tengo hambre dragón. Dame de comer." Le dijo Virginia sensualmente. Miró a la mesa de los profesores y todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. "Ok pelirroja...no tengo ningún problema" Draco se sirvió comida y empezó a darle de comer a la vez que el también comía... Tras acabar de comer , Draco volvió a dirigirse al cuello de Virginia. "Te he dicho que no, Dragón" le dijo ella un tanto enfadada. "Uno solo por favoorrr" dijo Draco mirándola con esa sonrisa de * NO me puedes decir que no porque estoy demasiado bueno* . "Que NO joder!" le chilló Virginia, solo para que todo el colegio se les quedara mirando. "A ver...Draco ya os lo ha dicho una vez, pero me parece que os lo voy a tener que repetir...¿QUÉ MIRÁIS?" le preguntó Virginia a todos los curiosos. "Vamos dragón" y con esto se levantó y se fue a la puerta, balanceando las caderas mas de lo que podía y haciendo que su pelo ondeara con la corriente. "Tranquila...¿donde vas tan rápido?" le dijo Draco ya fuera del sitio... "Mmmm...estaba harta de las miradas...5...4...3...2...1..." empezó a contar Virginia... "¿Que cuentas?" Virginia señaló hacia la puerta en el momento que dijo 0 y apareció Ron , mas rojo que su propio pelo, Hermione, alborotada y Harry, un poco pálido. "Mira, Malfoy, deja a mi hermana en paz" le dijo Ron a Draco poniéndose tan cerca de el que casi se tocaban sus narices. "Mmmm...Ron...me parece que sobras...creo que soy bastante mayorcita...¿sabes? Tengo 15 años, no 3, ¡imbecil!" dijo Virginia poniéndose en medio de los dos. Draco rodeó la cintura de Virginia con sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella. "Quita...las....manos...de...encima...suya!!!!!!!!!" le persuadió Ron. Draco, para hacerlo enfadar mas no se le ocurrió otra cosa que dirigirse al cuello de Virginia y empezó a besarlo...Virginia se rió. "Ahí no Draco...me hace cosquillas y después mi hermano me va mirar mal..." dijo riéndose y dándose la vuelta para besarle. Draco no se resistió para nada y empezaron a besarse...Virginia notaba como Ron , literalmente echaba humo por las orejas...pero no decía nada...de repente noto unas manos rodeándole la cintura, le dieron la vuelta y de pronto besaba a otra persona...Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un chico de pelo negro... "Quita las manos de encima mía...¡GUARRO! ¡¡DÉJAME!! ¡¡ERES UN CERDO!! ¿PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BESARME? ¿EH?? ¿¿¿EHH??? ¡¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!!" Gritó Virginia soltándose de Harry y dándole una bofetada. Ron miró a Harry. "¿Pero que haces tío?" le preguntó Ron casi susurrando. "Intentaba separarla de el" le respondió el chico. "PUES NO ES LA MEJOR MANERA" le volvió a reprimir la chica. "Mira, escúchame, que no se te ocurra volver a poner una mano encima mía, porque la próxima vez no será una bofetada, y tu Ron, lo mismo te digo, deja de meterte en mis asuntos. ADIÓS" le cogió la mano a Draco y se fueron. "¿A donde vamos?" le preguntó el chico. "A impresionar a mas gente" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Virginia dirigió a Draco por muchos pasillos, subieron muchas escaleras y pasaron muchos retratos hasta llegar a la Señora Gorda. "¿Contraseña?" les pidió. "Ay, mierda, no la tengo...tendremos que esperar"murmuró. "¿Perdón?" dijo la señora gorda. "Esque no la tengo...¿no me podría dejar pasar? Por favor, usted me conoce..."le suplicó Virginia. "Lo siento querida, pero no puedo, además, a ti sola si, pero necesito la contraseña si vienes con alguien" le aclaró la Sra. Gorda. "De acuerdo" desistió la chica. "De todas maneras, se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer para esperar..." dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa... "Eres malo dragón" le dijo Virginia guiñándole un ojo. "Muy malo" y empezó a besarle. Al cabo de un rato llegó Colin Creevey, como siempre con su cámara y Virginia y Draco besándose podía ser un buen rumor, a pesar de que ya lo supiera todo el mundo. "Ummm" Virginia se separó de Draco. Se lamió los labios."Colin, ¿me puedes decir la contraseña?" le dijo sonriendo. "Estás con el" dijo el chico señalando a Draco. "Mira estúpido gryff, o nos das la contraseña o déjanos en paz, pero te vamos a escuchar de todas maneras cuando se la digas a la gorda esa como se llame" le dijo Draco. "¡Ey niño! ¡Un respeto a las personas mayores!" le grito la Sra. Gorda. "Vale, la contraseña es...es...plumitas mágicas" dijo por fin. "¿PLUMITAS MÁGICAS?" gritó Draco. "Que contraseña mas vergonzosa" rompió a reírse mientras Virginia le acompañaba en la risa. "Bueno, vamos a entrar..." dijo Virginia acogiéndole la mano...  
  
HOLAAAAAA!! Q TALLLL??? Bueno muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, asi que aquí os dejo las gracias a aquellos:  
  
SaraMeliss ( A mi tambien me gusta ver a Ginny de mala, siempre tan buena, tan inocente...y ahora asi de mala, impresionando a todo el mundo...y ya con Dracooo...ufff mataria por estar en su lugar. GRACIAS X DEJARME UN REVIEW!!!  
  
Moony33 ( A mi tmp me gustaba la pareja ginny/draco pero empeze el leer y me encantaaaaaaa!!!GRACIAS x dejarme un review.  
  
Ann Potter ( Gracias, aquí va el 2º cap wapa!!BESOS  
  
Kairi Akade ( pos aquí ta continuao XDDD espero que te guste wapisima...UN BESO!! 


	3. Sexy, muy sexy

Holaaa!! Aquí toy con el tercer capit. Espero que os guste...y como siempre, Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino, creeis que estaría aquí escribiendo?? XD  
  
3.- Sexy, muy sexy  
  
"¡Ey niño! ¡Un respeto a las personas mayores!" le grito la Sra. Gorda.  
  
"Vale, la contraseña es...es...plumitas mágicas" dijo por fin.  
  
"¿PLUMITAS MÁGICAS?" gritó Draco. "Que contraseña mas vergonzosa" rompió a reírse mientras Virginia le acompañaba en la risa.  
  
"Bueno, vamos a entrar..." dijo Virginia acogiéndole la mano...Le dijo la contraseña al retrato y entraron.  
  
"Justo como me imaginaba, rojo y dorado, puaj" dijo Draco. En este momento, las miradas de todos los gryffindors en la sala se dirigieron a el.  
  
"A ver...voy a dejar una cosita clara para todos. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que le digáis nada a Draco cuando este aquí, pero no solo cuando este aquí, sino que no le digáis nada ni aquí, ni por los pasillos , ni en clase, ni nada de nada,¿entendido? Bien...me parece que no sois tan tontos como para no entender eso..." Draco se rió. "Ven, vamos a sentarnos" Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de al lado del fuego.  
  
"Oye, mañana no voy a ir a clase porque tengo un par de cosas planeadas desde hace tiempo" le dijo Draco...  
  
"¿Qué cosas?" le preguntó Virginia con interés...  
  
"Ahhhhh...eso no te lo digo...si quieres venir, vienes pero si no...ves a aburrirte a clase...  
  
"Vale, vale, iré...pero...dame una pista anda..." le suplicó la chica.  
  
"Que no..me voy ahora...te veo mañana aquí a las 10:30, ¿OK? Adiós pelirroja" dijo levantándose...  
  
"Adiós dragón "le dijo Virginia dándole una palmada en el culo.  
  
"Auch" se quejó el. Virginia se rió. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a los dormitorios, evitando e ignorando todas las miradas que le dirigían.  
  
Un pip pip pip despertó a Virginia el primer día de clases. Miró el reloj.  
  
"Las 10 menos cuarto" murmuró. "Ugh, que asco" dijo levantándose. Entró en el cuarto baño y se duchó. Se lavo los dientes y salió de nuevo al dormitorio. Fue al armario.  
  
"¿Qué me pongo, que me pongo, que me pongo?" repitió para si misma "Ajá...te pille" dijo cogiendo unos pantalones vaqueros muy estrechos por los muslos y que empezaba a ensancharse a partir de la rodilla. Muy bajos de cadera. Se los puso, y busco una camiseta. Tras mucho mirar, acabo escogiendo una camiseta negra con letras rojas que ponían "sexy". Entro en el baño, y con un ligero movimiento de varita, se lo seco y se ondulo las puntas. Se puso un poco de rimel, colorete y gloss con sabor a fresa. Miro el reloj.  
  
"Mierda, las 11 menos cuarto...lego tarde" salió corriendo del cuarto poniéndose una túnica negra y bajo a la sala común.  
  
"Las chicas como siempre tarde" se quejó Draco, que estaba tirado en el sofá.  
  
"Lo siento dragón, tardo menos que algunas de mis compañeras en arreglarse" se disculpó.  
  
"Anda, vamos" dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al retrato. Salieron y empezaron a caminar.  
  
"¿No me vas a decir ahora a donde vamos?" le preguntó Virginia.  
  
"No y acércate" le ordenó el. Se acercó y Draco les puso por encima una capa sedosa y grande.  
  
"¿Y esto?" le preguntó Virginia.  
  
"Mi capa de invisibilidad, hace poco que la tengo" le contestó Draco.  
  
"Guau, me gusta" dijo ella tocándola.  
  
"Ahora calla y sígueme, no valla a ser que nos pille algún profesor" le susurró. Anduvieron hasta encontrar una estatua de una bruja jorobada. Draco toco la estatua con su varita y se abrió, dejando paso para entrar.  
  
"Tírate por ahí, ahora te cuento y coge la capa" le dijo el quitando la capa de encima y tendiéndosela a ella.  
  
"Ok" Virginia se tiró y rápidamente llegó a lo que parecía ser un sótano lleno de cajas. Al minuto llego Draco y se cubrieron los dos con la capa.  
  
"Y esto?" le preguntó una Virginia curiosa.  
  
"Es el sótano de Honey Dukes, muchas veces vi a Potter venir aquí y entrar...y al final descubrí a donde iba" le contó por fin.  
  
"Bueno...¿y ahora para que estamos en Hogsmeade?¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?" le preguntó de nuevo la chica.  
  
"Ahh...no quiero hacer nada en Hogsmeade, solo calla, y sígueme" le ordenó el chico. Anduvieron en silencio por el sitio y subieron silenciosamente las escaleras. Salieron de la tienda y anduvieron debajo de la capa y esquivando a la gente llegaron a la estación. Se montaron en el tren y al final acabaron en el Callejón Diagón. Salieron al Londres muggle por el caldero chorreante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quitaron la capa.  
  
"Hemos llegado pelirroja..." le dijo Draco mirando alrededor.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos en el centro muggle?"le preguntó Virginia sonriendo.  
  
"Veras..." le contestó el. Le cogió la mano y anduvieron en silencio hasta pararse delante una tienda de tatuajes y piercings.  
  
"Hemos llegado" sentenció Draco.  
  
"¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?" le preguntó Virginia mirando el escaparate.  
  
"Quiero hacerme un piercing, y si tu quieres uno, pues tu también" le dijo el chico sonriendo.  
  
"¿Dónde te lo vas ha hacer?" curioseó.  
  
"Eso ya lo descubrirás, vamos" y entró en la tienda.  
  
"Buenos días. Quería hacerme un piercing y ella..."miró a Virginia. "¿Quieres algo? Lo que sea" dijo mirándola.  
  
"Bueno si..." dijo timidamente Virginia.  
  
"¿Dónde?" le preguntó Draco curiosamente.  
  
"Ahora yo no te lo voy a decir" dijo guiñándole.  
  
"Bueno, cada uno pasad a una sala diferente y hablad con los dependientes que estén allí" les dijo el chaval que estaba tras el mostrador señalando dos puertas. Los dos entraron sonriente en cada una de las habitaciones.  
  
"Hola" le dijo una muchacha que estaba en la habitación de Virginia.  
  
"Hola" le respondió ella.  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacerte linda?" le preguntó sonriente la chica.  
  
"Un piercing en el ombligo...el hombre de afuera me dijo que hablara con usted" le respondió Virginia.  
  
"Ah bien...bueno, elige el pendiente y ahora te lo hacemos" le dijo la sonriente chica. Virginia miro unos cuantos hasta quedarse con uno que la bolita de arriba era de color rosa y la de abajo blanca con unas cadenitas que colgaban y al final tenia una florcitas de plástico rosas. Le hicieron el piercing y se desmayó.  
  
"Ey...ey..." le dijo la muchacha. "Ya esta listo. Te has desmayado durante unos 10 min. Pero ya esta. Venga. Te dolerá durante unos dias pero ya se pasara. Procura no tocartelo mucho y ponte esta crema 3 veces al día. Hasta luego linda" le dijo la chica poniendose a limpiar lo que había utilizado.  
  
"Hasta luego" le dijo Virginia y salió.  
  
"De nuevo tarde" dijo Draco sonriendo. Era extraño, pero hablaba un poco raro.  
  
"¿Dónde te lo has hecho?" le pregunto Virginia por quinta vez.  
  
"Ya lo descubriras. ¿Y tu?" Virginia sonrió y se levantó la camiseta.  
  
"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó sonriendo.  
  
"te queda muy sexy. A ver, acercate" Andó hacia el. Le agarró las caderas y le beso el ombligo.  
  
"JODER DRACO, ¡que me duele!" dijo Virginia saltando hacia atrás.  
  
"Lo siento" se lamentó sonriendo.  
  
"Ven" le dijo ella poniendo las manos en sus caderas.  
  
"Voy" dijo Draco levantándose. Virginia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acerco a su boca. Extrañado de que no abriera la boca para dejar pasar la lengua Virginia le obligó, hasta que el chico desistió. La chica metió la lengua en la boca de Draco cuando noto una bolita fría en la boca del chico. Draco gimió y se separó.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó Virginia extrañada. Draco saco la lengua.  
  
"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó el.  
  
"Sexy, muy sexy" dijo ella guiñando un ojo.  
  
HOLAAAAA!! Aquí ta el tercer capitulo. Bueno, como no tengo piercings ni nada por el estilo excepto pendientes y los boquetes basicos en la oreja pues describi lo que me han contado algunas personas y eso. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cap. A mi me parece que quedó bien. Estoy intentando arreglar que no todo salgo en un mismo parrafo, sino separado, a ver si este ha quedado bien. Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews...BESITOSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	4. Titulos y conociendo lugares

Hollaaa!!! Aquí va el 4º cap. Ultimammente no tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero hoy me apetece...a ver si acabo hoy el capi. Bueno, Harry Potter es de Jo Rowling, y a mi solo me pertenece la idea, aunque me gustaría que Draco fuera mío -  
  
4.- Títulos y descubriendo lugares.  
  
"Ven" le dijo ella poniendo las manos en sus caderas.  
  
"Voy" dijo Draco levantándose. Virginia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acercó a su boca. Extrañado de que no abriera la boca para dejar pasar la lengua Virginia le obligó, hasta que el chico desistió. La chica metió la lengua en la boca de Draco cuando noto una bolita fría en la boca del chico. Draco gimió y se separó.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó Virginia extrañada. Draco saco la lengua. Tenía una bolita gris en la lengua. Asi que ahí era donde se había hecho el piercing.  
  
"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó el.  
  
"Sexy, muy sexy" dijo ella guiñando un ojo.  
  
"Me duele" se quejó Draco.  
  
"¿Eso significa que no te puedo besar?" le preguntó Virginia sensualmente.  
  
"No hace falta que me beses en la boca" le dijo el, sonriendo.  
  
"Déjame, Malfoy" dijo ella de broma.  
  
"Draco, soy Draco" le dijo Draco en el oído. Se dirigió al mostrador y le pagó al dependiente.  
  
"Muchas gracias, volved cuando queráis" les dijo el hombre a la vez que los chicos salían de la tienda.  
  
"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le preguntó Draco.  
  
"Me da igual, lo que tu quieras" le dijo Virginia, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"Ya se. Vamos a comprarte ropa. La necesitas" dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor.  
  
"¿Qué?" Virginia dejo de andar. "Lo siento pero no me vas a comprar ropa" le dijo ella.  
  
"Cállate anda. Vas ha hacer lo que yo quiera" le dijo el, sonriendo. Virginia desistió, porque sabía que el la acabaría convenciendo. Draco empezó a caminar por las calles, hasta llegar a una en la que había muchas tiendas. Entraron en la que a Draco le gustó .  
  
"A ver, date una vuelta por toda la tienda, digo TODA, aquí hay de todo, ropa, lencería, zapatos, gafas, accesorios...y mas cosas, te doy como mucho 20 min. Cuando hayas elegido todo lo que te guste vienes." Le ordenó.  
  
"Vale" respondió la chica, sonriendo. Al fin y al cabo nunca le habían dicho que cogiera todo lo que quisiese. A los 10 min. Virginia estaba de vuelta, con una montaña de ropa en sus brazos, y las manos llenas.  
  
"Todo esto es lo que me gusta" dijo Virginia asomando la cabeza por encima de la ropa.  
  
"Perfecto" le dijo el chico. "Vamos a probarte" Virginia puso una cara rara. "Sígueme" le dijo Draco. Entró en un probador, y con un ligero movimiento de varita, hizo el espacio mas grande, para que cupiesen los dos mejor. "Pruébate" le dijo. Virginia le tiró la ropa encima.  
  
"Fuera"le dijo la chica, señalando las cortinas.  
  
"No" le respondió el chico.  
  
"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
"SI!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DE ACUERDO, QUÉDATE!!" dijo Virginia fuera de sus casillas. "Pesado! Vas a morir, veras, siempre teniendo que hacer lo que tu digas...AGH! te odio, te odio, solo estoy contigo por molestar, soy diferente, no soy Ginny" siguió murmurando Virginia bajo su respiración, mientras se quitaba la ropa bruscamente y Draco simplemente sonreía. "¿QUÉ MIRAS?" le gritó.  
  
"A ti" le contestó el. Virginia soltó un sonido de irritación y empezó a probarse ropa. Cuando salieron de la tienda, Virginia llevaba al menos 10 bolsas llenas. En total había comprado pantalones, camisetas, faldas, zapatos, chaquetas, bolsos, lencería, bañadores,...y muchas cosas mas.  
  
"Gracias, me encanta todo" Virginia se abalanzo sobre Draco para darle un beso, recordó que le dolía la boca, pero le dio igual, se acerco a el, y metió su lengua en la boca de Draco, rápidamente buscando la bolita fría. Se separo de el. Le miro. Tenia una cara de dolor... "Lo siento dragón, no me pude resistir" dijo ella riéndose.  
  
"Da igual" le respondió el. Draco les puso un hechizo a las bolsas para que cupieran en el bolsillo de Virginia y echaron a andar. Antes de entrar en el caldero chorreante se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y entraron. Pasaron todo el camino y llegaron al colegio a la hora de comer. Se separaron y Virginia fue a su sala común, para disimular un poco. Nada mas entrar, Ron saltó a por ella.  
  
"AY, Ginny, por dios, ¿dónde estabas? No te he visto en todo el día" le pregunto Ron mirándola bien.  
  
"A ver Ron, deja de mirarme así, ¿de acuerdo? Me poner nerviosa. Y donde he estado no es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo diré de todas maneras. Me quede dormida todo el día y después fui a ver a Draco. YA? YA ME PUEDO IR A COMER?" le pregunto enfadada. Ron no contesto y lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y andar hacia Hermione.  
  
La semana pasó sin complicaciones, ella se sentaba en las clases que daba con los de séptimo con Draco. Virginia había estrenado durante todos los días ropa nueva. Y con el paso de la semana, llego el fin de semana. Su despertador la despertó (N.A. – Que irónico, no?) Virginia se levantó, y abrió su armario...Miró a la ventana, un día soleado...  
  
"Mmmm...me parece que me pondré una faldita" Rebusco un poco y sacó una minifalda vaquera, desgastada , de tablas. Se puso una camiseta de mangas cortas, una chaqueta vaquera a juego con la falda, unas deportivas rojas, se peino y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Bajo como un torbellino las escaleras y salió como un huracán por el retrato.  
  
Entró en el Gran Comedor balanceando ligeramente las caderas, el pelo ondeado por el viento. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, solo para ver a un determinado rubio mirándola, sonriendo y con la boca abierta. Le sopló un beso , le guiño y siguió andando hacia su mesa. Cuando el comedor estuvo lleno, el correo llego. Virginia aun no había empezado a comer y en su plato aterrizó una rosa roja, atada a un carta. Virginia miró a su alrededor. Varias personas habían recibido lo mismo, hasta Draco tenía una. Separó su rosa de la carta y la dejo aparte. Abrió el pergamino. Virginia leyó rápidamente la carta.  
  
"Interesante" murmuró para si misma. "Soy la belleza de Gryffindor, la mas Rebelde, La mas guapa, La mas deseada. Perfecto" murmuró de nuevo con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Notó que alguien le besaba ligeramente el cuello.  
  
"¿Qué títulos tienes?" le preguntó curiosamente Draco. Virginia le tendió la carta para que los leyera. "Bastantes" afirmó.  
  
"¿Y tu?"  
  
"Soy el Príncipe de Slytherin, El mas deseado, El odiado y ya esta, me parece" dijo Draco besándola suavemente. Ron estaba que echaba humo.  
  
"Vamonos, me estoy poniendo mala de estar aquí" dijo Virginia, echando una mirada a Ron. Salieron del Gran Comedor rápidamente.  
  
"¿Dónde vamos?" le preguntó Virginia a Draco.  
  
"A un sitio que no conoces" le dijo el.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que yo no lo conozco?"  
  
"No lo puedes conocer"  
  
"Alo mejor si"  
  
"Te digo que no"  
  
"Yo te digo que si"  
  
"Vale, Virginia, lo conoces, contenta?"  
  
"Si" dijo sonriendo. Le gustaba poner a Draco de los nervios, se ponía tan mono. A estas alturas, habían llegado a un cuadro, en el que estaba pintado un dragón.  
  
"Déjame entrar" le gritó Draco al cuadro. Sin una objeción, el cuadro se aparto dejando paso a una entrada.  
  
"¿Y esto?" le preguntó Virginia mirando a su alrededor.  
  
"Es mi dormitorio privado. Bueno, casa, por así decirlo. Tengo de todo aquí" dijo el.  
  
"Guau, es genial" dijo mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en una sala circular, decorada en verde, negro y plateado, los colores de Slytherin. La sala estaba llena de aparatos muggles ( televisiones, mini-cadenas, ordenador...) y había tres puertas. Una de ellas daba al baño, otra al dormitorio y otra, a una sala. La cocina estaba comunicada con el salón por un arco. "¿cómo tienes dormitorio privado?" le preguntó la chica.  
  
"Soy un Malfoy,¿lo olvidas?" Virginia sonrió.  
  
"Vamos a ver la tele" le dijo ella a la vez que corría y se sentaba en el sofá.  
  
Hola!!!Aquí esta el cuarto capit. La verdad esque me parece una mierda. No tiene nada de interesante. Pero bueno, este fic. No va a ser muy largo, 7 u 8 cap. Asi que ya le queda poco. Bueno, espero que el siguiente cap sea mejor. CHAOO!! Por cierto, esta es la ropa que se supone que se ha comprado Ginny. BESITOSSS  
  
Pantalon 1 --   
  
Pantalon 2--   
  
Pantalon 3 --   
  
Camiseta 1 --   
  
Camiseta 2 --   
  
Camiseta 3 --   
  
Camiseta 4 --   
  
Camiseta 5 --   
  
Falda 1 --   
  
Falda 2 --   
  
Falda 3 --   
  
Traje 1 --   
  
Traje 2 --   
  
Bolso 1 --   
  
Bolso 2 --   
  
Zapatos 1 --   
  
Zapatos 2 --   
  
Zapatos 3 --   
  
Bueno, se supone que Virginia se compró mas cosas, pero estas son las que me apetecia poner. Todo es de Mango. Es la unica tienda q conozco que pongan la ropa en internet. 


	5. La confesion de Draco

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo!!!!Bueno, creo que lo voy a poner en PG13 porque tampoco es tan fuerte la historia, NO?Bueno, si se me quejan, la cambio y la vuelvo a poner en R...espero que os guste el ultimo capit. Muchas chorradas, y un juego. BYEES Gracias a todos los q me dejaron reviews...OS KEROOO!!BESITOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
5.- La confesion de Draco.  
  
"Guau, es genial" dijo mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en una sala circular, decorada en verde, negro y plateado, los colores de Slytherin. La sala estaba llena de aparatos muggles ( televisiones, mini-cadenas, ordenador...) y había tres puertas. Una de ellas daba al baño, otra al dormitorio y otra, a una sala. La cocina estaba comunicada con el salón por un arco. "¿cómo tienes dormitorio privado?" le preguntó la chica.  
  
"Soy un Malfoy,¿lo olvidas?" Virginia sonrió.  
  
"Vamos a ver la tele" le dijo ella a la vez que corría y se sentaba en el sofá.  
  
"Oh vamos...no echan nada" le dijo Draco, aburrido, iendo hacia donde estaba la chica.  
  
"Callate y dejame ver la tele" le ordeno ella.  
  
"Vale...quieres algo de comer?de beber?"  
  
"Mmmm...Tienes palomitas?Y coca-cola?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Pues eso"  
  
"Vale" Draco se levanto y a los cinco minutos vino con palomitas y una cocacola. "Toma"  
  
"Gracias" le dijo Virginia. Draco se levanto, entro por una de las puertas y salio con un portatil en las mano.  
  
"Que vas ha hacer?" le pregunto Virginia.  
  
"Jugar al solitario" Virginia rio. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno haciendo lo suyo hasta que Virginia empezó ha hacer ruidos de queja y a moverse mucho. "Te pasa algo?" le dijo Draco un poco molesto. " Joder, llevas media hora moviendote y gimiendo, parece que estas teniendo un orgasmo" A esto Virginia sonrio.  
  
"NO, estoy incomoda con esta ropa, sabes? Llevar vaqueros y una camiseta muy entallada, molesta" se quejo.  
  
"Y que quieres que le haga?"  
  
"Tienes boxers y una camiseta de mangas cortas ancha?"  
  
"Sip"  
  
"Dejamelos" le dijo ella. Draco la miro. "Que estas diciendo que te quieres poner mi ropa interior?"  
  
"Si" dijo y sonrió.  
  
"Sabes que eso es asqueroso, NO?" le pregunto el.  
  
"Esta limpia?"  
  
"Claro que esta limpia!" chilló Draco.  
  
"Pues entonces da igual" dijo ella. Draco se volvio a levantar, fue a su habitacion, y volvio con un par de boxers verdes, y una camiseta negra. Virginia corrio hacia el, se las quito y se metio en el baño. Salió con su ropa en la mano.  
  
"Que hago con esto?" pregunto.  
  
"Dejalo por ahí"  
  
"Oye, todo lo tuyo es tipico Slytherin?" dijo ella irando el conjunto que llevaba puesto.  
  
"Mas o menos" dijo el y siguio jugando al solitario. Virginia se tiro en el sofa y puse sus piernas encima de Draco. "Que haces?" le dijo el.  
  
"Hazme cosquillitas" dijo Virginia con una sonrisa dulce. Draco la miró y penso que no podía haber estado mas adorable en toda su vida. Ya le daba igual molestar a Harry, Ron y Hermione al estar con ella, ahora simplemente, queria estar con ella. No era un sentimiento de atraccion fisica, pero por supuesto Draco negaba que fuera otra cosa. El no podía estar enamorado de una Weasley. NUNCA.  
  
Virginia miro a Dracxo y le sonrio. Draco giro su cabeza para mirarla y en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron Virginia noto un escalofrio recorrer su piel. Draco había cambiado, o desde luego con ella, y ella tampoco estaba con el por simplemente molestar a sus amigos y a su hermano. Algo tenia el que a ella le gustaba, y cada vez que el la besaba, notaba algo diferente que cuando habia sido besada por otros chicos.  
  
"Me haces cosquillas o no?" le insistio Viorginia, tras el largo rato en silencio. Draco aparto su portatil y empezo a acariciarle las piernas a Virginia.  
  
"mmmm...que bieen" dijo cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, Draco miro a Virginia y parecio que estaba dormida. Con cuidado, puso las piernas encima del sofa y se levanto, se arrodillo, delante de ella y le acaricio el moflete. Yo no puedo querer a una Weasley, pensó. Pero es tan..tan...perfecta... Draco acerco su cara a la de Virginia y rozo sus labios contra los de ella...Se quedo asi un rato hasta que escucho una vocecita en su oido.  
  
"Ey, Draco, aprovechandote mientras duermo, eh?" le dijo una Virginia somnolienta. Draco se apartó rapidamente y la miro.  
  
"Me aburro" se quejo ella, haciendo un pucherito.  
  
"Si te acabas de despertar"  
  
"Por eso mismo"  
  
"Que quieres hacer?" Virginia penso.  
  
"Ya se!" gritó.  
  
"Que?" dijo Draco.  
  
"Vamos a jugar a beso, verdad o atrevimiento" dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
"Entonces siempre voy a elegir beso"  
  
"Pues entonces jugaremos a verdad o atrevimiento" rectificó ella.  
  
"Vale, empiezo yo" dijo Draco. "Que eliges?" le preguntó.  
  
"Verdad" y empezaron a jugar. Draco siempre habia elegido atrevimiento, y los había cumplido todos.  
  
"Eres un aburrimiento Draco!" le dijo ella. "Esta es la ultima vez, que eliges?" le pregunto. Draco cerró los ojos. No queria decir verdad por miedo a que le preguntara algo que el no queria que ella supiese, pero Ginny habia elegido las dos cosas y no le parecio justo.  
  
"De acuerdo. Eligo verdad." Dijo el. Virginia se incorporo (N.A. Antes estaba tirada en el sofa) y sonrió.  
  
"Dejame que piense" le dijo ella. Por supuesto ya tenia la pregunta pensada, pero le daba miedo preguntarsela, por miedo a la verdad...Virginia le miró. Draco estaba mirando a la tele apagada, muy sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por fin, Virginia se decidio. "De acuerdo, ya la tengo" dijo ella, quitando la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
"Dila"  
  
"TU...Me quieres?" le pregunto ella. Draco giró tan rapido la cabeza que de su cuello sono un crac. Virginia le miró a los ojos, con suplica. Que diria? Para que le has preguntado eso, para que?Si sabes que te va a decir que no!NO te quiere Virginia!NO TE QUIERE! Pensó Virginia a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.  
  
Draco miro a Virginia cuando formulo la pregunta. Por eso temía decir verdad, por lo que pudiese venir a continuacion. Ooh Dios...no puedo decirle que no cuando me mira asi...esta a punto de llorar? Pensó el chico. Me da igual. A la mierda...  
  
"Yo...si...si te quiero" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo.  
  
"Que?" le pregunto Virginia buscandole los ojos.  
  
"QUE SI! QUE SI TE QUIERO! QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR MINTIENDOTE! QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI LA PRIMERVA VEZ QUE TE VI RIENDOTE EN EL TREN...eres tan...perfecta" dijo el. A Virginia se le escapo una lagrima que rapidamente fue limpiada por Draco. "Tan malo soy?" le preguntó el. Virginia sonrio y al momento la tenia colgada del cuello. Virginia apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.  
  
Draco mezclo sus manos entre la suave melena pelirroja de la chica...A la vez que la escucha respirar silenciosamente encima suya. Virginia se separó un poco, para poder verle la cara a Draco. Le miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no mentia. Sin mas preambulos, Virginia levanto un poco la cabeza y se dirigio a besar a Draco. El beso que compartieron los dos fue el mas tierno y dulce que habían compartido hasta ahora... Virginia dirigio lentamente su boca hacia la oreja de Draco.  
  
"Yo tambien te quiero, dragón" le susurró. 


End file.
